Whiskey Lullaby
by Ami Rose
Summary: Based on the song by Brad Paisly and Alison Krauss... ChloeLex


**Whiskey Lullaby**

Lex just sat there as his father lectured him about the demands of the family company. Lex didn't care anymore, all he wanted to do was tell his father to shut up and walk out of the office.

Finally Lex stood up, "I'm sorry, but I'm tired. I'm going home."

Lionel sat there speechless. Lex was never tired.

Lex stood at the sliding doors, with a dozen of red roses, waiting for the ding of the elevator. Finally he heard the ding and the doors slid open. He stepped inside and pressed the number for his penthouse. He stood there thinking of the first time he kissed Chloe.

The day was gorgeous. The sun was bright and bleed through the windows of his library. Chloe had been working side jobs for him for over three months now. He had always thought of her as talented, smart, and pretty. He never really thought about her as anything other than a friend. But in the last three months, he started falling in love with her. He would do any thing to keep her safe.

Chloe stepped in to the library. 'On time as usual.' He thought to himself.

"Hey Lex! What's on the agenda for today?" She grabbed a book from the shelf and plopped down on the chair in front of Lex.

He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and just hold her in his arms; but he couldn't. Not now! Not if she doesn't feel the same.

Chloe looked at Lex strange, noticing he was staring at her dreamily. "Lex..." She waved a hand in front of his face.

Lex blinked his eyes and looked away. "Ummm..."

"Are you feeling okay?" Chloe knelt in front of him. She put a hand on his knee.

Lex looked down at her hand then up a little to her eyes. He gently put his hand up to her cheek. Chloe closed her eyes as he barely touched her skin while slowly moving his fingers up and down her face. Her hand moved from his knee to his waist and her other hand moved to his upper arm. He slowly knelt down closer to her and softly pressed his lips to hers. At first it was soft and then it turned passionate.

Lex snapped out of his thoughts as the ding was heard and the doors slid open. He stepped into the apartment and looked around. Chloe was usually sitting in the living room reading a book, watching TV, or working on a report for the Daily Planet. But she wasn't in there. He walked into the kitchen hoping she was there, but again he was wrong. He went to the living room and through the hall. The bathroom door was open, but the light was off. He slowly walked to their bedroom where the door was cracked open and the light was on. He pushed at the door until he could see the king size bed in the middle of the room. He dropped the roses when he saw what was on the bed. Chloe was lying in the bed butt naked with a man lying next to her.

Chloe sat up with a sheet covering her front. A tear ran down Lex's cheek. Her heart sank from her chest to her feet. In all the time she's known Lex, he never cried or showed any emotion showing he was said. "Lex!" She choked out. He turned around and walked out of the penthouse.  
  
**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget**

Lex sat at his desk with a bottle of liquor in his hand. After he walked in on Chloe and the guy she was with in bed; Lex moved back to his mansion in Smallville. He began to drink more and more every day.

One night Clark had to pick him up from the town bar because Lex had gotten so drunk he got in a fight with another customer and got knocked out. Clark was down the street at the Talon when he saw a few guys throw Lex out of the bar, and he was left against his Jaguar. When he woke up, he was in Clark's truck that he had bought for him as a thank you gift. He had a pounding head ache, but still, all he saw was Chloe.  
  
**We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**

Lex got up from the desk after grabbing the gun from under his desk. He took another drink of his alcohol and fell against the wall. He stood back up and walked to his room two doors down from his office. He stumbled again when he reached his bedroom door. He started walking to his bed and stopped at his dresser when he saw the picture of Chloe on Lana's horse; she had given him the picture a month after they started dating. Chloe and Lana always loved going horse back riding. He kept walking and sat on the bed. He kissed the picture as he pulled the gun to his head.  
  
**He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees**

Clark was going to see Lex, since Chloe cheated on Lex, Lex began drinking heavily and Clark wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. He drove up the drive way and stopped in front of the mansion. He got out of his truck and went inside. It was quiet! Usually, Lex was yelling at his maid or playing some loud music to try and get Chloe off his mind. But there was no yelling or music. It was too quiet for Clark to believe. Suddenly, he heard a gun shot. He sped to the room he heard the loud gun shot. Clark's eyes welded up with tears when the image pierced them. Lex was lying on the bed with a gun in one hand and a picture frame in the other. Clark walked over to Lex and saw a note next to Lex's head; it read: "I'll love her till I die." Lex was dead!  
  
**We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die**

Clark, Lana, Pete, Martha, Jonathan, and Lionel stood by the grave of Lex. They had decided to burry him under the willow tree on the grounds of the Smallville mansion that Lex owned. Chloe stood ten feet on the other side of the grave. A tear escaped from her eye.

Clark looked up from the grave and looked at Chloe. He couldn't believe that she would let this happen to Lex. Chloe was once a best friend of his, until she cheated on Lex, and Lex couldn't deal with the pain. Clark was the one who would always have to pick Lex up from jail when he got in fights in the bar. When Chloe and Lex first started dating, Clark was happy for the both, and thought it would last forever. 'I was wrong!' He thought as he walked away from them all.  
  
**And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

Chloe stood at her daughters' bedroom door, watching her sleep. She took a drink from the liquor bottle in her hand. He seven year old daughter turn over, her back now to her. She turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen.

After Lex walked in on her and Charlie, she went looking for him. Every time she thought she found him, she would just miss him. The day she found out he had killed himself, she blamed herself. He would still be with her if she would have never slept with Charlie. 'What did I do?' She thought to herself. It had been five years since his death, but she still couldn't stop thinking about him.

Chloe reached up to the top cupboard, opened it, and grabbed other bottle of liquor. She quickly opened it and took a swig of it. Ever since Lex killed himself, she started drinking.

Chloe turned and walked to her room. She slowly walked in and sat on her bed. She leaned forward and grabbed the picture frame off the side table. She missed him. She missed him holding her at night after they made love.  
  
**The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night**

Chloe held the picture of Lex; it was from when he took her to Paris for their honey moon. He was standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, a glowing smile on his face. Tears clouded her vision. She put the bottle to her lips again and drank more. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a gun. She cried harder as she put the gun to her head and pulled the trigger.  
  
**She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
**

Seven-year-old Keena Lynn shot straight up in bed when she heard a loud sound ring through her ears. She crawled out of bed and ran to her mothers' room. She cried as she slowly walked to her mothers' side. "Mommy?" She cried out. "Mommy, are you okay?" She softly shook her mother. "Mommy, please wake up! Please!" When Chloe didn't wake, Keena ran to the phone and called 911.  
  
**We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life**

Again, Lana, Pete, Clark, Jonathan, Martha, and Lionel stood at a grave. This time it was Chloe's. Clark looked down and put his hand on little Keena's shoulder. He felt so sorry for her. Her father killed himself five years ago, and three days ago; her mother did the same. She was alone in the world; she had no one other than her grandfather.

The day before Chloe died, she called Clark and asked him if anything happened to her, if he would take care of Keena for her. Hesitant, he said 'yes.' Then this happened.

Everyone turned around and slowly walked away. Keena turned back around and waved goodbye to her mother and father. They were now together for eternity.  
  
**We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby**

Disclaimer: This is fiction, and I do not now or own any of the characters from Smallville. Also, the lyrics of Whisky Lullaby are not mine. It's written by Bill Anderson and Jon Randall and sang by Brad Paisley and Alison Krauss.


End file.
